The Heart's Desire
by ShineYourOwnWay
Summary: Clarissa - Merlin's mysterious sister. Mira - Arthur's not-so-mysterious sister. Both friends, just as Merlin and Arthur become, and both in love with each other's brothers. Or at least, they will be. Merlin/OC Arthur/OC Follows the story from the beginning.


**The Heart's Desire**

**Chapter 1 – The Dragon's Call**

I stood at my father's side as he addressed the town below, all of whom were focused on the public execution being held.

"Let this serve as a lesson to all." He began, a firm tone colouring his words. "This man, Thomas James Collins, is judged guilty of conspiring to use enchantments and magic. And, pursuant to the laws of Camelot, I, Uther Pendragon, have decreed that such practices are banned on penalty of death. I pride myself as a fair and just king, but for the crime of sorcery, there is but one sentence I can pass." He finished his speech and I averted my gaze as he gave the signal and the man was beheaded.

A chorus of gasps shook the courtyard, and my father continued with another speech, one that I had heard many times before.

"When I came to this land, this kingdom was mired in chaos, but with the people's help magic was driven from the realm. So I declare a festival to celebrate twenty years since the Great Dragon was captured and Camelot freed from the evil of sorcery. Let the celebrations begin."

I sighed quietly, hardly thinking that the death of a man was cause for celebration at all. I began to turn away but was halted by a high pitched wail of despair that echoed off the stone walls.

"There is only one evil in this land, and it is not magic! It is you!" There stood an old lady below us, her anger and sorrow showing in her voice. "With your hatred and your ignorance! You killed my son! But I promise you, before these celebrations are over, you will share my tears." I quivered slightly in fear as she screamed at my father. "An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth… a son for a son!"

I felt my eyes widen and I took in a sharp breath, glancing over at my brother, Arthur Pendragon and silently praying that nothing ill would come of him.

"Seize her!" My father cried, the fear showing in his eyes from behind the walls he had built to shut people out.

The lady spoke in a language I could not understand before disappearing in a whirlwind of smoke, preventing the guards from capturing her.

Arthur turned to me, looking quite spooked. "Mira." He swept his arm across, allowing me to enter before he did so himself.

I did so and left before either of my family members could stop me.

I walked along the stone pavement with my brother, Merlin, the sun still shining despite the dark scene we had just witnessed. I didn't agree with the executions Uther Pendragon passed.

Merlin turned to me as we walked. "Clara?" He used my nickname as he spoke to me. "You okay?"

"What do you think of her threats?" I asked Merlin; referring to the witch we had just seen cursing Uther.

Merlin pursed his lips in thought. "I don't think anyone, sorcerer or not, could face up to the royal family." He made a fair point. I nodded in silent agreement.

Merlin and I walked up to a guard and Merlin took charge. "Where would I find Gaius, the- the court physician?" He asked the guard.

The guard pointed to a door near us and Merlin stepped up and knocked.

"Hello?" The two of us wandered inside and Merlin cleared his throat. "Hello? Gaius?"

An old man – Gaius – was going through books on the stairs above and stepped backwards, startled by Merlin and I's entrance, and the railing broke under his weight. I saw Merlin tense beside me as his eyes glowed golden and he used his magic to sweep a mattress underneath Gaius to soften his fall.

Gaius walked over to us and faced us in shock. "What did you just do?" He demanded.

"Erm..." Merlin stuttered. I said nothing, at a loss of what I _could _say.

"Tell me!"

"I- I- I have no idea what happened." I rolled my eyes discreetly at my brother's stupid reply.

"If anyone had seen that..." Gaius muttered to himself.

"Er, no!" Merlin was quick to jump in. "That- that was, that was nothing to do with me. That- that was..."

"I know what it was!" Gaius snapped. "I just want to know which one of you did it and where you learned how to do it!"

Merlin stood his ground. "Nowhere."

"So how is it you know magic?" Gaius wasn't having it, and I didn't blame him.

"I don't."

"Where did you study?" There was a moment of silence after Gaius's questions. "Answer me!"

Merlin spluttered his words. "I- I've never studied magic or, or been taught."

Gaius stepped forward and pointed an accusatory finger at my brother. "Are you lying to me, boy?"

Merlin gave up then. "What do you want me to say?"

"The truth!"

"I was born like this!"

That was the truth. Both Merlin and I had magic, and although I was just his half-sister, I had grown up with him and his mother, so we were as close to siblings as you could get, minus the blood bond, although we'd covered that by pricking our fingers and 'mixing our blood' when we were younger.

"That's impossible!" Gaius exclaimed, firing another question. "Who are you?"

"Oh, erm..." Merlin shrugged off his backpack and pulled out a letter, one that mother had written to Gaius. "I have this letter."

"I- I don't have my glasses." Gaius coughed.

"I'm Merlin, and this is Clarissa."

Revelation suddenly struck Gaius' wise eyes. "Hunith's children?"

"Yes!" Merlin was obviously very exasperated.

"But you're not meant to be here till Wednesday!" Gaius claimed.

I held back a laugh as Merlin got confused. "It- it is Wednesday."

"Ah, right then." Gaius suddenly created an awkward atmosphere, and he changed the subject as he gestured to two doors. "You better put your bags in those rooms."

Merlin hesitated. "You- you won't say anything about, erm..."

Gaius cut him off. "No. Although, Merlin, I should say thank you."

Merlin smiled and the two of us went into our separate rooms.

I awoke a while later to a voice in my head, chanting my name. "_Clarissa…Clarissa._" I sat up and rubbed my eyes. "_Clarissa…"_

I frowned and left my room, seeing Gaius and Merlin standing together as Gaius handed Merlin a small bottle and a little sack.

Gaius turned to me. "Just in time, Clarissa, you can help Merlin deliver these." I nodded and he continued. "Hollyhock and Feverfew for Lady Percival, and this is for Sir Olwin. He's as blind as a weevil, so warn him not to take it all at once."

"Okay." Merlin and I said in unison, nodding.

"And here." Gaius handed us each a plate containing sandwiches on them.

Merlin and I smiled gratefully and I bowed slightly. "Thank you."

"Off you go." Gaius brushed me off modestly. "And you two!" We turned to him. "I need hardly tell you that the practice of any form of enchantments will get you killed."

I stood with my father in the Throne Room as he greeted Lady Helen, the singer he had invited to perform at the celebration he had planned.

"Lady Helen. Thank you so much for coming to sing at our celebrations." He said respectfully.

"The pleasure's all mine." She smiled sweetly. She was very beautiful, with her raven hair and dark eyes, and she seemed very sweet.

"How was your journey?"

Lady Helen sighed. "Oh, the time it took, Sire."

Uther kissed her hands and smiled at her. "Well, it's always worth the wait."

Lady Helen nodded. "It will be."

I frowned at the voices in my head as I walked down to the dungeons with Gaius to retrieve Merlin. Apparently he'd gotten himself into trouble with the prince already!

"_Clarissa…"_

I shook off the persistent calling as Gaius called Merlin out of a trance as his cell door was opened.

"Merlin!" Gaius sighed and I gave Merlin an amused grin. "You never cease to amaze me! The one thing that someone like you should do is keep your head down, and what do you do? You behave like an idiot."

Merlin looked slightly guilty. "I'm sorry."

"You're lucky." Gaius said. "I managed to pull a few strings to get you released."

"Oh, thank you!" Merlin cried. "Thank you! I won't forget this."

Gaius gave him a disapproving look for being so excited. "Well…" He smirked a little and I chuckled. "There is a small price to pay."

I sat and ate lunch in my brother's room as we did most days.

"How's your day been?" I asked politely, eating a juicy piece of chicken.

Arthur scoffed and wiped his mouth with a cloth laid out for him. "A serving boy dared to stand up to me and actually _tried to fight with me_, and then he had the nerve to pretend he didn't even know who I was!"

I raised my eyebrows and laughed. "And _why _did he stand up to you?" I asked expectantly.

Arthur's look suddenly turned sheepish. "I was just having fun." He mumbled, and I rolled my eyes.

"Mhm, of _course _you were!"

Arthur rolled his eyes in return and continued to eat his meal.

"Oh, no."

I let out a rather loud laugh along with Gaius as the children left to get more rotten fruit and vegetables to pelt Merlin with. He'd ended up in the stocks for his little scene he'd told me about with the prince.

"I'm Guinevere, but most people call me Gwen." She introduced. "I'm the Lady Morgana's maid."

"Right. I'm Merlin." Merlin nodded, reaching out of the stocks to shake her hand.

"Clarissa." I smiled at her and did the same as Merlin.

"Although, most people just call me Idiot." Merlin explained, and I nodded quickly in agreement.

"It's true!" I grinned.

"No, no, no." Gwen disagreed. "I saw what you did. It was so brave." I assumed she must be talking about his episode with the prince.

"It was stupid." Merlin admitted.

Gwen considered it. "Well, I'm glad you walked away. You weren't going to beat him."

Merlin snorted. "Oh, I- I can beat him." Now it was my turn to snort.

"You think? Because you don't look like one of these big, muscle-y kind of fellows."

I laughed at what Gwen said and Merlin certainly appreciated it.

"Thanks." He muttered.

Gwen suddenly looked panicked. "No! No, I'm sure you're stronger than you look. It's just, erm...Arthur's one of these real rough, tough, save the world kind of men, and... Well..."

I chuckled, knowing what she'd say.

"What?" Merlin asked.

"You don't look like that." Gwen stated. Well, at least she was honest.

Merlin motioned us closer. "I'm in disguise." He whispered.

Gwen laughed and I just rolled my eyes. "Well, it's great you stood up to him."

I could practically see Merlin's pride and bubble of arrogance inflating. "What? You think so?" His eyes brightened.

Gwen nodded. "Arthur's a bully, and everyone thought you were a real hero."

"Oh, yeah?"

I silently begged her not to say anything more, knowing I had to deal with his large ego later.

I was thankful when Gwen just nodded. "Mm-hmm."

The children appeared with more food and at this point, I had no pity for Merlin.

Merlin handled it well, though. "Oh, excuse me, Guinevere. My fans are waiting."

Gwen left and I raised my eyebrow at him.

"What?!" He gave me a cheeky grin.

"You never cease to amaze me." I left it at that.

I knocked on the door to Gaius' chambers after eating some dinner with my brother, my eyes tired. Today had been a long day.

"Enter." I heard Gaius call.

I opened the door and saw Gaius eating with two others. They must have been the same age and they both had bright, piercing blue eyes.

"Good evening, Mira." Gaius smiled kindly at me. He was one of my favourite people in the whole world, second only to my brother and father.

"Good evening." I replied, returning his smile with a bright one of my own.

Gaius turned to the two others with him as he rose out of his chair to greet me. "Merlin, Clarissa, this is Lady Mira, princess of Camelot."

I curtseyed to the two of them and they both rose and bowed.

"Mira, this is Merlin and Clarissa." Gaius told me, gesturing for me to come forward. "These are the two siblings I told you about who will be staying with me."

I nodded at him and turned to the two of them. The boy had raven hair and striking eyes that, well, they could probably see my soul. The girl had brown hair that was tied back and the same blue eyes as Merlin's, only hers were mistier.

"It's a pleasure to meet the two of you." I smiled welcomingly at them both. "I hope you can, in time, come to call Camelot home."

The girl – Clarissa – bowed to me a second time. "The pleasure is ours, my lady. The kingdom has already proved to be a hospitable place. And I apologize on behalf of my brother for disrupting the prince's training." She spoke politely and stayed in her bow until she had finished.

I glanced over at Merlin, who had turned scarlet in embarrassment. "So it was you who stood up to my brother?" I questioned.

Merlin looked me in the eyes before bowing slightly, his eyes never leaving my own chocolate brown ones. "I apologize if I have insulted you in any way, my lady."

I grinned at him. "No need." He looked startled. "I'm glad you stood up to him. He's too arrogant for his own good."

Merlin looked happy at my compliment. "Thank you?"

I smiled at him again before turning to Gaius. "Gaius, I came for my medicine." I stepped forward as Gaius handed me the clear solution.

"Come back anytime you need more, Mira." Gaius assured me. "You're always welcome here."

I nodded and smiled gratefully at him. "Thank you so much, Gaius." I turned to the siblings and curtseyed again. "I hope to see you around." I told them before leaving.

I walked with Merlin as we ran a few errands around town for Gaius, until we were interrupted by a handsome man walking with a group of knights and Lady Mira.

"How's your knee-walking coming along?" He said to Merlin, who ignored him and continued walking. It became apparent that this man was the prince as Lady Mira scowled at him.

"Aw, don't run away!" Arthur taunted, following Merlin a few steps until he stopped.

"From you?" Merlin scoffed.

Arthur sighed. "Thank God. I thought you were deaf as well as dumb."

Lady Mira slapped Arthur on the arm. "Stop it." She muttered.

"Look, I've told you you're an ass." Merlin stated bluntly and it was my turn to slap my brother as he went on. "I just didn't realise you were a royal one. Oh, what are you going to do? Get your daddy's men to protect you?"

"Merlin, don't." I warned him.

"Oh." Arthur's eyes widened in a kind of revelation. "I see how it is." He paused. "Your girlfriend's tougher than you are."

Merlin growled, and even I frowned. "She's my sister." Merlin spat. "And I could beat you with one finger."

"I could take you apart with one blow." Arthur bragged.

"I could take you apart with less than that."

"Are you sure?"

"Come on, then." A knight shouted from the crowd, and another joined in with a chorus of chants. "Fight!" And continued with another taunt. "Quit toying with him, then!"

Merlin started to remove his jacket and Arthur laughed.

"Here you go." Arthur throws a mace to Merlin after receiving it from one of the knights, Merlin missing it and picking it up from the ground as Arthur swings his own mace with precision and ease.

"That a way!" A knight called.

"Come on, then." Arthur taunted. "I warn you, I've been trained to kill since birth." There he went again, bragging. I swear he was one of the most arrogant men I'd ever met.

"Wow, and how long have you been training to be a prat?" Merlin retorted.

Arthur snorted in response. "You can't address me like that."

"I'm sorry." Merlin apologized. "H-How long have you been training to be a prat, my lord?" He said, bowing a little.

"Come on then, Merlin! Come on!" I sighed as I stepped back and watched the outcome of their boyish idiocy.

I walked over to stand beside Clarissa as she crossed her arms and watched our brother's spat unfold.

"Boys are such idiots, aren't they?" I turned to her, and she turned to me and nodded, neither of us really paying attention to the fight.

"Indeed." She agreed, then bowing slightly. "I apologize for my brother's actions, my lady." I gestured for her to rise.

"Don't apologize. Our brothers are both idiots alike. You need not apologize on his behalf." I sighed. "If anything, my brother is the one who should apologize."

Clarissa shook her head. "No, no! Definitely not."

I placed my hand out and she stopped. "Let it be what it is. I'm sure they'll both face the right consequences for their actions in due time." I turned away and started walking, turning back for a moment. "Oh, and Clarissa?"

She cocked her head. "Hm?"

I smiled at her. "It's Mira."

***  
I lay awake that night after healing Merlin's wounds for him, staring at my stone roof, the voice in my head keeping me awake.

"_Clarissa… Clarissa._"

I snuck out of Gaius's chambers and met Merlin outside the door.

"What are you doing?" I asked in a hushed voice.

"I could ask you the same thing." Merlin replied expertly.

I shrugged. "I've been hearing a voice in my head ever since we came here." I admitted, Merlin's eyes lighting up.

"So have I!" He exclaimed, and I quickly hushed him.

"Well, then. Let's find out what the flip is going on." He nodded and we went through the castle, descending an iron stairway, Merlin distracting the guards by rolling their playing dice away.

He grabbed a torch and lit it and we headed down a tunnel stairway.

We came into a cave and the voice was now not only in our heads.

"Merlin… Clarissa." There was a hearty laugh and we searched for the voice.

"Where are you?!" Merlin demanded.

I jumped backwards as a giant yellow dragon landed on the rocks before us. "I'm here! How small the two of you are for such a great destiny."

"Why? What do you mean?" Merlin asked, and I followed.

"What destiny?!" I cried.

"Your gifts were given to you for a reason." The dragon said.

"So there is a reason." Merlin confirmed.

"Arthur is the Once and Future King who will unite the land of Albion." The dragon told us.

I scoffed and Merlin said, "Right."

"But he faces many threats from friend and foe alike." The dragon explained.

"I don't see what this has to do with us." Merlin asked as I crossed my arms.

"Everything." The dragon stated. "Without you, Arthur will never succeed. Without you, there will be no Albion."

I stood silently, trying to make the smallest bit of sense of what this great flaming dragon was saying.

"No." Merlin shook his head. "No, you've got this wrong."

The dragon didn't give in. "There is no right or wrong, only what is and what isn't."

"But I'm serious! If anyone wants to go and kill him, they can go ahead. In fact, I'll give them a hand."

The dragon laughed. "None of us can choose our destiny, Merlin, and none of us can escape it."

"No. No way. No. No. There must be another Arthur because this one's an idiot." Merlin spluttered.

"Perhaps it's your destiny to change that."

With those last words, the dragon flew off, high into the cave, his chains rattling along with him.

"Wait! Wait! Wait, stop! No, I- I need to know more!"

"Merlin." I shushed him and took his hand, leading him out of the cave.

To be honest, I was just as shocked by what the dragon had said as Merlin was.

I turned to my brother as we ate lunch in his chambers. "I think our father is quite taken with Lady Helen." I stated mischievously.

Arthur rolled his eyes at me. "Oh, please. He acts this way around all the beautiful women who come to Camelot."

I frowned. "I know, but-" I was cut off by Arthur.

"I mean, Mira, you really shouldn't say such things. He'd have your head!"

"I know, Arthur, but-" He cut me off yet again.

"You really don't think before you speak sometimes. You should really-" I cut him off this time as my hands slammed against the table, making the silverware rattle.

"I never really saw how arrogant you are until Merlin came along." I threw my handkerchief down onto the table. "Thank the Gods someone has come along who can match you and still have more moral than you."

With that said, I stalked out of the room in an angry huff.

"I _swear_!" I paced Morgana's chambers as I ranted about Arthur's obnoxious attitude. "He is _so _full of himself! Will he ever learn?!" I crossed my arms and leant on one foot as I turned to face Morgana, who was watching me amusedly.

"I wholeheartedly agree with you, Mira, but he _is _your brother, and I know you love him all the same." I snorted at her words.

"And you don't?" I gave her a look. "I know you care for him as if he were your own brother."

Morgana raised her eyebrows at me. "I disagree!"

I smirked. "You love him more than that, then?"

Morgana didn't even bat an eyelash. "I could never have affections for such a pompous idiot."

I smiled. "Indeed."

I watched with disgust as Arthur joked with the other knights, even my good friend Sir Leon laughing with him, and my disgust turned even sourer as Morgana walked in and all the idiots gawked at her. I knew that she enjoyed the attention and that she deserved it, but the way they all stared at her like she was a piece of meat made me sick.

I stood on the side of my father as he stood and made a speech to introduce Lady Helen.

"We have enjoyed twenty years of peace and prosperity. It has brought the kingdom and myself many pleasures, but few can compare with the honour of introducing Lady Helen of Mora."

I joined the applause as we all took our seats, sitting up straight and taking in Lady Helen's beautiful voice. I mean it with all absolute honest when I saw I tried to stay awake. But her voice was so soothing, and seeing my father and brother and the Lady Morgana slowly closing their eyes around me, and I couldn't help but let my own eyes drift to a soft close.

I felt my eye growing heavy as Lady Helen sang to the court, and upon seeing my brother put his hands over his ears, I nudged him. "Don't be so…" I paused as I saw cobwebs slowly forming over the bodies of the sleeping court, some servants collapsed on the ground and some looking rather funny while they slept.

I quickly shoved my own hands over my ears and blocked out the sound of her voice, watching as she stepped forward, not even noticing the two of us, her eyes glued to Arthur.

I looked around desperately, trying to find some way to stop her from harming the prince, and I felt my eyes heat as I used my magic to make a chandelier fall upon her, breaking the trance that everyone was under.

As the chandelier hit her, her dark hair changed to a dull grey, and she was revealed to be the lady who had cursed Arthur just a few days ago.

As the king and the rest of the court brushed the cobwebs off of themselves and tried to make sense of what was going on, the old woman drew a dagger from her clothes and threw it towards Arthur, who barely had a second to think.

A few things then happened at once; Arthur's eyes widened and he was frozen to the spot, Mira jumped towards Arthur and screamed his name and Merlin used his magic to slow down time. Merlin pulled Arthur out of the way and I threw myself at Lady Mira, pushing her out of the path of the dagger.

The dagger struck Arthur's chair, barely missing him and Mira, and suddenly the entire court was staring at Merlin and I.

"You saved their lives." He spoke to us with a stunned tone. "A debt must be repaid."

"Oh, well..." Merlin stuttered and I just stayed silent, not even sure what was happening.

"Don't be so modest. You shall be rewarded." The king insisted, and Merlin and I both cut in together.

"No, there's no need!" I assured him, and Merlin continued.

"No, honestly, you don't have to, Your Highness."

The king would not take no for an answer. "No, absolutely. This merits something quite special."

Merlin and I both shrugged. "Well..." We barely had time to speak before the king did so himself.

"You shall be rewarded a position in the royal household." He informed us, turning to me. "You shall be Princess Mira's maidservant." He announced. "And you shall be Prince Arthur's manservant."

I was stunned in my place as the court applauded, but was snapped out of my trance when Mira touched my shoulder lightly.

"You saved my life." She looked taken aback. "I cannot thank you enough!" She seemed a bit emotional.

I heard Arthur objecting to his father's demands, but he was cut off when the King started applauding for me and Merlin.

What just happened?

***  
I stood with Clarissa in my chambers, still a bit shocked by what had happened the previous night.

"Clarissa." I stepped forward and she looked at me. "I understand that being a servant is not a very suitable… Erm… Reward, for most." I struggled with what to say. "And I just wanted to let you know that you do not have any obligations to me or my brother."

Clarissa shook her head. "No, my lady." She disagreed. "It is," She bowed. "An honour."

I smiled at her. "Well, at least your life won't be a living hell with me as your mistress." It came out sounding a bit more obnoxious than I had meant it, but Clarissa knew what I meant.

"I fear that it won't be the same for my brother." She had an amused smirk on her face and I nodded in agreement with her.

"Indeed." I pursed my lips thoughtfully. "Maybe Merlin can teach him not to be so arrogant."

Clarissa smiled and nodded silently.

"Well, Clarissa." She cocked her head at me. "I shall be retiring for the night. Last night it was hard to catch any sleep at all, what with what had happened."

She nodded in understanding. "Well, I shall be here bright and early tomorrow, at your service."

I smiled. "I hope we can be friends."

She nodded and turned to leave. "Sleep well, my lady."

"You too."

She stepped through the door but glanced back. "And Mira?"

I was happy when she used my name, and gestured for her to proceed.

"Call me Clara."


End file.
